


二，关于你认识我养父的部分

by missoctopus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4





	二，关于你认识我养父的部分

二、关于你认识我养父的部分  
“莱戈拉斯……我想让你见见我父亲。”  
阿拉贡凑上去亲他的脖子，双手紧紧按着莱戈拉斯的腰，防止这个小疯子做上头而疯狂骑他——不是没发生过，就是后果对两个人都太过惨烈，阿拉贡作为理智尚存的一方得防止悲剧发生。  
莱戈拉斯显然正爽到神志不清，他撑着阿拉贡的肩膀，生殖裂被一次次捅开摩擦，被操习惯的软肉裹住阿拉贡的阴茎随着顶弄有节奏的收缩。他的乳尖被吸的通红，交叠的牙印印在上面，随着起伏蹭在阿拉贡身上。  
随着莱戈拉斯一个重重的起伏，他喉咙里发出咕哝的声音，身子颤抖几下达到高潮。粉色的阴茎流出几滴精液，生殖裂涌出一些水液。  
高潮让莱戈拉斯的脸红红的，他剧烈地喘息起来。  
阿拉贡低头用额头抵住莱戈拉斯的胸口，在人鱼高潮的收缩里射了出来。  
生殖裂像往常一样蠕动着接受了一切阿拉贡给予的东西，并且在阿拉贡抽出去的时候闭合起来。  
莱戈拉斯趴在他肩膀上，平息了一下颤抖的身体，转过头冲阿拉贡张嘴，漂亮的耳鳍抖动着。  
阿拉贡环着他的腰把手收紧，让人鱼更舒服的窝在自己怀里，然后凑上去亲他——人鱼喜欢这个，他除了和阿拉贡做爱以外，做的更多的就是亲吻。  
……然后亲着亲着又会滚到床上。  
但是今天没有，阿拉贡明显有心事。莱戈拉斯善解人意，他微微推开一下阿拉贡结束了这个吻。  
“为什么要我去见你父亲？我只跟你做爱，不会跟他做的。”  
如果不是莱戈拉斯还趴在阿拉贡身上，阿拉贡现在就要原地起跳。  
“不不不——为什么你会这么想——不不不，莱戈拉斯不是这样的，他是我家人，而我很喜欢你，我只是想让你们认识一下。”  
莱戈拉斯趴在阿拉贡身上，缓慢思考什么。长长的睫毛扫在阿拉贡胸膛上，带来微小的痒。  
“……你想让我成为你的家人？”  
人鱼说这句话的语气像是叹了一口气，不确定又模糊。  
阿拉贡安静下来，无意识抚摸莱戈拉斯的头发。  
“是的，莱格。我爱你，我想让你成为我的家人。”  
阿拉贡觉得胸腔里涌起一股暖意，血管被大量的血液撑开，紧张情绪带来的激素变化让他手指发麻。随着时间迁移麻木感从指尖扩散到整条手臂。  
莱戈拉斯撑起自己——他还是红扑扑的，冰蓝色的眼睛微微抖动着。  
“好的，阿拉贡。我愿意。”

莱戈拉斯是一条离群的人鱼。  
他从家里跑出来，在一些他爸爸找不到的海沟里生活。虽然还未成年，但是他生活的很不错。  
直到到了成年期。  
他终于知道他爸爸为什么不那么着急找他。因为发情期真的很折磨鱼。  
这里解释一下人鱼的发情期。  
他们的性器官成熟在成年的前半年左右，那时候就会出现发情期。  
他们处于发育中，却被发育过程中带来的微小情欲折磨。  
他们会比以往更渴望种群的安抚，回到父母，或好朋友身边。吃点东西或者好好睡一觉。  
他爸爸算准了自己儿子到了生理变化时期，在这时候派了大量人鱼去找——就算莱戈拉斯原本躲藏的很好，在情绪变化的时期看到人鱼也会想和对方贴贴。  
水下不安全，那么水面之上呢？  
莱戈拉斯还没成年，变不了腿，所以没办法去地面上——这也是他爸爸放心放他跑出来的原因。  
但他发现了一处低矮的岩洞，那里有暂时安全的地方。  
莱戈拉斯从海底搬上来一块石板，插进岩洞松软的泥土上，还在石板上弄了很多海藻做了一个窝窝。他跳进海草窝里，抱着自己的尾巴捱过恼人的发情期。  
未成年人鱼的发情期极不稳定，一个月左右就会来一次，每次莱戈拉斯都会躲在岩洞。就这么过了一阵。  
莱戈拉斯在觅食回来的时候发现洞穴里有亮光。  
可能是荧光水母！  
莱戈拉斯一直相信这种生物的存在——虽然他爸爸说那是哄小孩的。  
莱戈拉斯打起精神，做出狩猎的姿势从水面扑到光上。然后光被他撞进海里……  
人鱼的视力很好，莱戈拉斯迅速调整自己的眼睛，让他能看清他撞上的东西。  
“……人类。”  
莱戈拉斯震惊。  
他迅速的巡视一周，警惕的感受周围有没有渔网或者鱼叉。  
看来他是一个人。  
莱戈拉斯微微放下心。  
按照他曾经接受的人鱼教育，碰到人类最好逃跑，逃不掉也要杀了对方。没有武器的人类很弱，莱戈拉斯一尾巴就能拍晕他。  
但是好奇心克制了莱戈拉斯。  
他没见过人类，虽然大约三个月之后自己也能长出腿，但他还不知道怎么用——他在上这节课之前跟他爸爸大吵了一架。而现在眼前有个现成的长着两条腿的人类！  
莱戈拉斯打算好好观察一下腿到底长什么样，所以他对人类阿说。  
“把你的裤子脱了。”  
人类表现的有些茫然。  
“啥？”  
莱戈拉斯没理他，拉扯他的裤腿。  
为什么人要在身上套这种东西，他们没有鳞片吗？  
莱戈拉斯手指打滑，失去耐心，打算暴力拆开。  
人类按住了他的手  
“嘿嘿嘿——你要我的裤子干吗？”  
人类说话了。声音低哑而轻柔，声音回荡在岩洞里。  
“我不要你的裤子，我是要你把它脱下来。”  
然后看看你的腿。  
但是最后一句太蠢了。莱戈拉斯没说，反正意思都差不多。  
人类没有及时配合莱戈拉斯的动作，而是陷入一种很奇怪的状态。  
难道脱裤子对于人类来说是一种特殊的礼仪？有可能，他们身上可能没有鳞片保护只能穿这种东西。也许在一个更安全的场合他就会脱了。  
莱戈拉斯在扯掉阿拉贡一条裤腿，高兴地把手贴在膝盖上面。  
哇！好烫。  
人类的体温比人鱼高很多，而且真的没有鳞。  
这时，人类再一次说话了。  
“没事的，我可以帮你。我的名字是阿拉贡，我是个海洋学家，我不会伤害到你。”  
莱戈拉斯：？你要帮我干什么？而且从武力值来看是我不伤害你。  
但是良好的家庭教育——“当别人告诉你他的姓名你也要告诉他你自己的。”“好的，ada。”，让莱戈拉斯回答了问题。  
“……我叫莱戈拉斯。”  
“我要把你抱到那儿去，好吗？在哪儿你会感到安全吗？”  
叫阿拉贡的人类指了指海藻窝。  
果然……要人类脱裤子是需要仪式感的。  
莱戈拉斯不是很愿意贡献自己的床，但还是点点头。  
莱戈拉斯在心里叹气，觉得为自己的好奇心牺牲了太多。  
直到阿拉贡把手指塞进他身体里，莱戈拉斯才意识到他还得牺牲点什么。  
……虽然也挺爽的。  
但是到了最后，莱戈拉斯已经被搞的一团糟，阿拉贡还是没脱下他的裤子。  
“现在你可以脱裤子了吧。”  
莱戈拉斯是个永不放弃的人鱼。  
同样的，阿拉贡也是个守信用的人类，也遵循了承诺。

等灭顶的快感消散后，莱戈拉斯突然发现发情期结束了。  
从来没听说过发情期能提前结束。这算不算利用阿拉贡？  
莱戈拉斯心虚地看了看搂着他的人，阿拉贡面色凝重似乎在思考什么。  
莱戈拉斯决定趁他后悔之前先跑路。  
“我得回家了，下个月见，阿拉贡。”  
然后完全不给阿拉贡反悔时间，“嗖”的游走了。  
莱戈拉斯确实回家一趟，连夜带走了他爸爸之前不让他看的一本书。  
实际上那是块石板，重到莱戈拉斯扛走它时险些被发现。上面的文字使用特殊的水草汁写的，用来记录人鱼变成人类后要注意的事情。  
莱戈拉斯看过后失望的发现上面写的东西也没啥意思。  
大多数他都和阿拉贡做过了。

三个月后，阿拉贡把刚变出腿的莱戈拉斯抱回家。  
人鱼好奇的躺在浴缸里，让阿拉贡给他洗掉头发上的海草和沙粒。  
把莱戈拉斯好奇的抬腿，动了动脚趾。然后抬起另一条腿 。他还不能控制两条腿一起抬起来。  
“你慢慢会学会的。”  
阿拉贡把泡沫从他头上冲掉，安慰他。  
“我觉得这两根东西很弱，但是我又没办法用尾巴在陆地上行走。”  
莱戈拉斯把自己泡进浴缸里，不高兴的揉搓起自己的阴茎。  
“而且为什么这个会出来？它应该收到里面去。”  
阿拉贡马上制止莱戈拉斯做这种可能会伤到他自己以及会让他性奋的动作。  
“这是人类的生理状态，我们没有尾巴……能把它收回去……”  
阿拉贡的声音随着看到莱戈拉斯大幅度的翻动而暴露藏在阴茎后边发红的生殖裂而逐渐发紧。他在失控之前及时收回目光，用浴巾把莱戈拉斯包住抱到床上。  
然后他意识到这是个大错误。  
——莱戈拉斯是个天才，他比阿拉贡想象的更快的掌握了腿的使用。  
它们环住阿拉贡的腰。  
——并且莱戈拉斯的战斗力并没有因为他站到陆地上而减弱。  
他活动了一下腰，就把阿拉贡压住，转而跪在他身上。  
阿拉贡面对莱戈拉斯开心的笑脸，道德心发出虚弱的求救。  
莱戈拉斯开开心心的亲到阿拉贡脸上。  
阿拉贡好不容易培养起的道德感就碎成一地渣渣，风一吹就散了。  
他咬住莱戈拉斯的脖子，揽住他的后背。

阿拉贡常年在外工作，回到家里和家人相处的机会很少，但并没有造成他和他父亲关系的疏远。  
他的养父——埃尔隆德先生，被阿拉贡评价为最睿智和亲切的人，再给阿拉贡回邮件的时候写到。  
“我很高兴你找到了可以共度一生的人，上天保佑你，你是个幸运儿。你既然下定决心要认真对待这个人，我也会像对你一样看待他。同时，我也有朋友介绍给你，我很期待这次见面。”  
读到这儿，阿拉贡挑了挑眉毛。  
他一直都知道父亲有一位神秘的朋友，藏在父亲来信的词句中。而阿拉贡从没见过他。  
也许这次是个好机会。

莱戈拉斯被阿拉贡套上一套白色的袍子，不知道他为什么对裤子分外排斥。阿拉贡也不同意让他穿阿尔玟的小裙子——阿拉贡想都不敢想，这太可怕了，他不想再自己父亲面前失态。  
莱戈拉斯一路嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，让阿拉贡搂住他的腰 。  
阿拉贡远远地望过去，发现院子里坐着两个人。  
站立着的是自己父亲，石凳上坐着以为金色头发的男人。  
还没等到阿拉贡心里的诡异扩散开。  
金发男人率先看到两人，猛地站起来，碰洒了面前的茶杯。  
“莱戈拉斯，你为什么在这儿？！”  
小人鱼大吃一惊，但是忽略了金发男人。瞪圆了眼睛看着阿拉贡养父。  
“是你吗，埃尔隆德叔叔？？”  
相对两条鱼的震惊，年长的人类显得冷静多了。他转向阿拉贡。  
“阿拉贡，这是怎么回事？”  
操。  
阿拉贡想。

tbc


End file.
